Finding Baelfire
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: No, no, no, no. It can't be. "No." He looked as shocked as I did, "Emma?" he said. Gold turned around with a confusing look. "No." I repeated, oh God if he was Gold's son this was one confusing family tree. What would of happened if Emma and Mr Gold opened the door to Baelfire in Manhatten?
1. 407

_What would of happened if Henry didn't go help find Baelfire? What if the gate in the apartment was open? What if Baelfire didn't escape through the fire escape and opened the door to Emma and his father?_

**Author's note: Just a random thought which I had to write it down thinking what would of happened if Emma ended up face to face with Neal? Please tell me if I have made any mistakes, I am not the best writer. But please review and tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters, locations, or lines you may recognise from the show. **

Emma sat next to Rumplestiltskin in the back of a New York City taxi. He looked really nervous. She was just glad that this favour was finally going to be paid off. They were looking for his son Baelfire. Emma had decided to leave Henry behind, she believed that her parents would take care of him. She still had a few doubts with Cora, Hook and Regina roaming around Storybrooke. She looked back at Gold, she had never seen him so scared and nervous. Baelfire must not be expecting him. Emma sat back and made herself more comfortable. She wondered what Baelfire would look like. Would he be 14, or older? From reading about him in Henry's book, he was the reason why Gold had cast the curse in the first place after abandoning him. But that was about 300 years ago! How would he stay young this long? Emma's thoughts were interrupted when the taxi stopped in front of an apartment block. Gold paid the taxi driver and hobbled out as Emma followed. His cane was shaking almost violently.

"This is the place?" Emma asked, she still didn't know how he managed to work that globe ball thing. It apparently points to this apartment block, in New York City.

"This is where Baelfire is." He replied with a tint of fear in his voice.

"Let me guess, his not expecting you." Gold stood staring still up at the apartment block. "Well, who doesn't love a surprise?"

Emma started walking up to the apartment block as Gold followed. To Emma's surprise the gate was open. She started looking at all the names. No Baelfire.

"Would that magic globe of yours given an apartment number?" Gold now stood next to Emma looking closely at the names then at the open gate.

"No it didn't." Emma looked closely at each number and the names next to it. All had a name except for one. "There's your boy Gold. 407."

"How do you know?"

"Tracking people is what I do. People who don't want to be found don't leave their name even on an apartment." Gold then started walking through the gate. "Hey Gold what do you think you are doing?"

Without even looking back at Emma he replied, "As you said, 407. I am going to meet my son."

"Shouldn't we make sure he is actually home?" There is a reason for the gate. So that strangers don't walk into people's apartments.

"If we let him know I am here there is a chance he will try to run, like jump down the fire escape or something. I am not sure if my son wants to see me Miss Swan, but I want to see him." Gold kept on walking up the stairs and Emma ran after him. She didn't need him to be braking the law or anything. I don't think the police will believe us if we said we came from Storybrooke. Emma followed Gold unknowingly leaving the gate open.

"This is it, 407." Mr Gold looked at the door, turned around on his heels and looked down. He looked nervous. I was admittedly excited to see who this Baelfire was.

"Miss Swan could you please knock on the door, I don't think I could do it." Okay, Emma had never seen Rumplestiltkin so nervous in her life. She did what he asked and knocked on the door. She could hear footsteps on the other side of the door coming closer. Emma stepped back a bit as the door opened. A man was looking down at a dream catcher trying to fix it as he looked up... No, no, no, no. It can't be. "No." He looked as shocked as I did,  
>"Emma?" he said. Gold turned around with a confusing look.<p>

"No." I repeated, oh God if he was Gold's son this was one confusing family tree. "Neal?!" He still hadn't realised his father next to me.

"Emma?"

"Bae?" At that word his face fell as he looked over to Gold for the first time.

"Papa?!" Emma was still panicking inside.

_Neal was Baelfire._


	2. Drink?

**Author's note: I wrote this chapter, well not too good. But I hope you all still enjoy it! Sorry for such the long update, I am not good when it comes to that, but I will try to get better!**

**I do not own anything you may recognise from Once Upon a Time. **

_Emma's POV:_

"Emma?"

"Bae?" At that word his face fell as he looked over to Gold for the first time.

"Papa?!" Emma was still panicking inside. Neal was Baelfire.

"Oh God please don't tell me you are from there." If he was then this was probably some sort of twisted plan, the son of Rumplestiltskin and the product of true love. Of course.

_Rumplestiltskin's POV:_

Did Emma know his son? Emma looked almost scared of him. He looked back at his son who couldn't figure out if he should be looking at Emma or at him. He found his Baelfire. "Bae I found you." He then looked at him. He felt a smile creep onto his face and tears fighting to hold back.

_Baelfire/Neal's POV:_

"Emma? Papa? How?..." Then he remembered that postcard. They knew each other, Emma had helped his father find him. He wanted to talk to Emma but tell his father to leave him alone. Emma, oh, she looked like she was going to burst. "You are from there. You are one of them! What the hell! Did you know who I was?! Where I was from the whole time?! What kind of sick twisted plan did you have for me?!" Oh boy, Emma was talking to both him and his father.

"Emma! Emma, I know you're mad but can we please do this inside? I don't need the neighbours thinking that we are all crazy."

"Why should I?" He had never seen Emma this mad before.

"You can keep yelling at me when we are inside. And I think you need a drink, so do I." Neal left the door open going to his fridge.

"I am not drinking with you!"

"Trust me I think you need one." His father already walked inside. Emma looked frustrated but came inside and closed the door, his father whispered her something.

_Emma's POV:_

"Trust me I think you need one." What?! Gold walked inside looking around his son's apartment. Gold had no clue why I was frustrated and angry at both of them. I stomped inside and closed the door. Gold came up to me, "Emma, I know it is not the best time but now I need you to do something." I said nothing but I felt my face drop slightly, "That favour you owe me, now is the time. I need you to get him to talk to me. I don't know what he has done to you or why you are also blaming me, but we had a deal." He was right. They did have a deal.

"What deal?" Neal must of heard some of their conversation. "WHAT DEAL?!" Neal had screamed the second time.

"Why do you care?" I didn't see why he would care for me when he didn't care when I went to jail.

"Well something I do remember from my father is that his deals don't end well. I don't want him hurting you." Oh please. She needed to talk to Neal alone. She didn't want Gold hearing what she had to say to his son. "Gold can I talk to Baelfire alone please?"

"Don't forget our deal."

"I won't" He then left into another roo closing the door leaving Emma and Neal to talk. There were a few moments of silence while Neal had two glasses of beer which he set down on his low coffee table. Emma looked around his apartment, 'I wonder how many of these things were stolen.' She thought to herself. Neal had sat down and gestured her to sit next to him. Emma sat across from him. "You brought my father to me Emma?! And made a deal with him?!"

"I am the only one allowed to be angry here son-of-Rumplestiltskin!" Things were quiet for a few moments.

"Okay, ask away. What do you want to know?" Finally we were getting somewhere.

"Did you know who I was, where I was from when we met?" Her walls were up high and not coming down.

"If I did, I wouldn't of come any where near you."

"Really?"

"I spent a life time, trying to get away from all that magic crap. Trying to get away from my father."

"Well then how did you find out? Is that why you sent me to go to jail? To fall for all the watches you stole?"

"Not completely."

"I would _love_ to hear why."

"When I went to go fence the watches, I ran into a friend of yours." Friend? Who would possibly be my friend at the time? My first real friend was Mary-Margret, then she turned out to be my mum. "August. He told me about the curse. How you were destined to brake it. Emma I wanted too take your place in jail when I found out you had 11 months. I would of visited you, but August wouldn't tell me where you were."

"You left me, because Pinocchio told you to?" Neal was about to say something when I interrupted him, "I loved you.". August was the reason that Neal left her. When she got back to Storybrooke she was going to... Actually she hadn't seen August since he turned to wood. But when she found him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. "I loved you Neal, and you left me to go to jail because you didn't want to face your father."

"Emma, he uses magic as a crutch, he uses it to hurt people. He messed up people's lives to create the curse!"

"You left me, you left me to go to jail while I was..." Damn it. She stopped there when she heard herself about to say it. She couldn't let Henry near him. Henry think's his dead, and she didn't want him to get hurt by him like she did. "While you were what?" Fear struck Neal's face, when he realised. "No, I didn't. Oh God no." Neal had his hands in his face and Emma was scared.

"Emma, did I leave you to go to jail pregnant?" Neal looked at her with worried eyes. He could see the fear in her eyes. "His name, his name is Henry."

"Emma if I had known, I am so sorry. I am so sorry." They both had tears in their eyes.

"Actually, he was also adopted by the Evil Queen." This was one hell of a family tree.

"I abandoned you and, and Henry like my father abandoned me. I am just like him. I have a son." Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for him. What was she going to tell Henry?

"Neal, look that deal I made with your father." Neal pulled his hands away from his face once again. "The deal was that I find you, and I get you to talk to him."

"Okay. Fine he gets 3 minutes." Emma stands up and walks to open the door. Gold is sitting on Neal's bed. "He has given you 3 minutes."


	3. Wait, Grandson?

**Author's note: Here it is, thanks for those who have reviewed and followed this story! **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

><p>How did Emma know his son? He had been asked to leave the room so they could talk. "I am the only one allowed to be angry here son-of-Rumplestiltskin!" Emma was yelling at Bae. They must have a complicated past. He continued to listen to their conversation, he could only pick up bits. "If I did, I wouldn't of come anywhere near you."<p>

"Really?"

"I spent a life time, trying to get away from all that magic crap. Trying to get away from my father."

"Well then how did you find out? Is that why you sent me to go to jail? To fall for all the watches you stole?" Stolen watches? Was his son the reason why Emma went to jail? His son was a thief.

"August, he told me about the curse." _August_? He was the one who pretended to be Bae back in Storybrooke. "You left me, because Pinocchio told you to?" Emma sounded really upset, like she was about to cry. "I loved you Neal, and you left me to go to jail because you didn't want to face your father."

"Emma, he uses magic as a crutch, he uses it to hurt people. He messed up people's lives to create the curse!" His son left Emma to go to jail, because he was trying to avoid him. From the article he read about Ms Swan, she had gone to jail for stealing, and she had Henry in jail. Wait did that mean... "You left me, you left me to go to jail while I was..." Emma had stopped herself. No, it can't be. Was Henry is _grandson_? That would explain why Emma was furious at Bae. The door opened which interrupted his thoughts. There stood an almost broken Emma, her eyes fighting back tears, and her cheeks a bit wet. "He has given you three minutes."

* * *

><p>He walked out the room and Emma took her phone out. "I am just going to call Mary-Margret." Emma rushed outside to the fire escape throughout the open window. "Bae."<p>

"I am only doing this so you don't hurt Emma." Bae was sitting on the couch. So he sat across from him. "Bae I spent every day thinking about you, trying to find a way to get to this world. You are all I have Bae I will never make that same mistake of letting you go ever again." He had a few tears in his eyes. Then Baelfire started talking. "Did you know, for years, more than you know of, I have had that same vision every night when I close my eyes. Of you braking our deal, of letting me go through the portal alone. You _abandoned_ me. Then you keep on ruining people's lives including Emma's, to be rejected by your own son." Now tears were streaming down his face. His son wanted nothing to do with him. "Please Bae. I can make up for lost time. You can come back to Storybrooke, there's magic there. I can reverse the clock and make you fourteen again."

"Fourteen?! Are you insane?! I don't want to be fourteen again! I knew it, you are still using magic as a crutch. But, I will go to Storybrooke. Not for you, but for Emma and the son I found out about today. I am not going to abandon him like you abandoned me. I missed out on about twelve years of his life already, and I am going to miss out on any more." Emma then comes through the window and lands on the floor accidentally knocking the dreamcatcher off the desk. Emma picks it up and stares at it for a long time. "You... you kept it?"

"Of course. It reminded me of you." Emma looked uncomfortable and put it down back on the desk. Bae walked over to Emma, "Emma, we need to talk..."

"Again?"

"I just want you to know that..." Suddenly someone kicks open the door and they all turn to see who.

"_Oh great._" Is all Emma could say.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Who is at the door? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Emma's call, and the battles

**Author's note: Here is the next chapter!**

**i do not own Once Upon a Time **

* * *

><p>"I'm just going to call Mary-Margret." She rushes out the window to the fire escape. She needs to talk to someone. Her mum was probably the best option. She stood out on the fire escape looking at the city view. She always loved the city. She had really only lived in cities until Storybrooke. Mary-Margret picked up on the other end.<p>

"Emma! Did you find Gold's son?"

"Yeah. But uh, is Henry or David in the room your in? Or at hearing distance?"

"No they just left to go to the stables and sword fighting practise. Emma are you okay? You don't sound to well."

Emma just closed her eyes until she spoke again, "Emma?"

"Gold's son Baelfire, is Henry's father. Also known as Neal." There was silence on the other end.

"Oh. Emma sweetie I am sure that..."

"Look I told Henry his father is dead. I did that to protect him. Neal was able to see through me. He figured out Henry. Now he wants to come to Storybrooke. I don't know if I can do this."

"Emma this would of come out eventually. Henry deserves to know who his father is and you should know that better than anyone."

"I don't want him to get hurt."

"Are you sure you are protecting Henry? Or yourself? Those walls of yours, again Emma. Look just think about it okay? Ring me if there are any other problems."

"And also... Can you not tell anyone?"

"I promise." She hung up. What will Henry think of her? And Mary-Margret was right, about protecting herself. She had to admit to herself that she did feel a slight bit of joy when Neal opened the door, before all the pain. She ducked down to start getting back throughout the window when she stopped to hear what they were saying. "... I will go to Storybrooke. Not for you, but for Emma and the son I found out about today. I am not going to abandon him like you abandoned me. I missed out on about twelve years of his life already, and I am going to miss out on any more." That's when she decided to go through the window. As her feet hit the ground she heard something fall beside her. She picks it up realising it is the dream catcher. _Their_ dream catcher "You, you kept it?" She was a little surprised. She saw him fixing it as he opened the door.

"Of course, it reminded me of you." Emma felt her wall braking down which she was not going to let happen. She puts the dream catcher back on the desk before turning to Neal who was now in front of her. "Emma, we need to talk..."

"Again?"

"I just want you to know that..." Then the door is kicked open and there stands...

"_Oh great_."

"Hook?" Both Emma and Neal say at the same time, they look at each other confused.

"Wait you know Hook?"

"Yeah. Let's just say I am about 300 years old." Emma then grabs a metal stick from behind her and points it at Hook, who then draws his sword out.

"I am really sick of you just showing up around places Hook."

"Well I am not here for you _Swan_." They start battling metal stick to sword, when it looks like Emma was about to win. "If you don't remember Hook, I have won against you before."

"Not this time love." Hook trips Emma off her feet and she thumps on the ground. She gets knocked unconscious.

"Emma!" Neal runs to her side but doesn't notice that his father is about to get stabbed by Hook's hook. "Times up crocodile." With that he stabs Rumplestiltskin and he falls on the couch. Neal turns around. "Papa!"

"Sorry Bae, but I needed my revenge. For Milah." Neal starts to get angry as Emma gets up from behind him. "Neal are you okay?" Her vision clears and she sees Hook satisfied and Gold on the couch, bleeding. She charges at Hook, still with the metal stick in hand. Hook blocked it with his own sword, again. "Really?!" Hook manages to pin her against the wall.

"Now who's winning Swan?"

"You got your revenge, why can't you just stop now?"

"Because I still haven't forgot the time you left me up a _beanstalk_, with a _giant_!" Then finally Neal jumps in, "Hey Hook. If you want to fight someone, you should be fighting me. Emma is not the only one who has beaten you."

"Fine Bae, but Swan, stay out of it!" He turns around and Emma falls to the ground. But she gets up and runs over to Gold. "Gold, Gold!" She tries to wake him up, and he does. "Come on we need to get you to the hospital of something." She opens up his shirt to where the wound is, and it doesn't look like a normal wound. "What is that?"

"Dream shade" Says Hook while sword fighting Neal. Neal is pretty good with a sword.

"What?! You used dream shade?!" By the look on Neal's face, this is some sort of poison. One that she had never heard of.

"Yeah. But it is a concentrated form. So it's faster." With that Neal was able to pin Hook to the wall and knock him out. "Whoa. When did you learn to sword fight like that?" Neal came rushing over next to Emma and his father. "When did you?"

"Actually I had to kill a dragon. Your father tricked me into doing it before the curse broke."

"Well my teacher is lying on the floor unconscious over there." Emma tried to put the pieces together. Had Neal been to Neverland before? "What the hell is dream shade?" She looked at Neal for answers.

"It is a deadly poison from Neverland. It can kill you with one prick of it's poison. It is usually very slow and painful, but Hook said he used a concentrated form."

"And it would make it faster?"

"Yep."

"Is there a cure or anything."

"No, not that I know of."

"I might know of one." Gold's voice was soft, he was breathing heavily.

"Really? Where?" Neal looked over to his father.

"I'm Storybrooke, at my shop."

"Okay Gold, I will call a taxi and my parents."

"No a taxi will be to slow Emma. What about a pirate ship?" neal stood up next to Emma.

"Do you know how to drive one? Or find one?"

"Well think about, how did Hook get here? I don't think he used modern transport."

"Okay then." Emma put her phone in her pocket. "I will go find a place to store our stab happy pirate." Emma grabs Hook who is gaining consciousness.

"Oh hey beautiful."

"Shut up." Emma pushes him towards the open door and finds an empty storage room. "You can stay here."

"You going to leave me again love?" With that Emma shut the door and went back to the apartment. "Neal, where is Hook's ship? I am guessing it is cloaked with magic or something."

"I know where to find it. Just call a taxi to get us there."

"Okay, I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: What did you think of this chapter. I am not too good at writing action. Please review!<strong>


	5. Thinking about the past

**Author's note: Sorry about the late update! Just so you know Tamara will not be Neal's fiancée in this story. But she will turn up sometime! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

><p>Neal had found Hook's ship and was sailing it, in the air. Gold was downstairs fighting for his life. Emma walked over to Neal still curious about his past. "So you're about 300 years old?" Neal smiled and looked over to her. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."<p>

"Why don't you tell me about the last 300 years?"

"Only if you let me show you how to drive the Jolly Rodger."

"Fine, deal. You are more like your father than I thought." Emma saw the look on Neal's face, and realised her mistake. "Oh Neal, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Hey it's okay. Come over here." Emma walked over to him and he showed her where to put her hands on the wheel. Then he put his hands on top of hers to keep it steady. "So tell me more about yourself."

"When my father left me to fall through that portal, I ended up in London. It was about 200 years ago. I had been there three months stealing food to survive. I was stealing from this one big house when I was caught by a girl named Wendy."

"Wendy Darling? From _Peter Pan_?"

"Yeah. She kept me in her wardrobe where she would sneak food for me to eat. Then her parents found out. They accepted me as apart of their family. That night after we were put to bed, a shadow came to the window. They said it had appeared there every night since I first got there. I told them that magic always came with a price but Wendy didn't listen and went with the shadow. In the morning she came back. Peter Pan wanted one of her brothers instead. So I went in their place. I landed in the water in Neverland and Hook found me. He accepted me and took care of me. He taught me how to be a pirate. But then I found a picture of my mother on his desk. My father told me a pirate killed my mother. _It must of been Hook _I thought. But then he told me that my father had killed her. He said they were in love and wanted to come back or me often. I no longer cared about Hook and decided to leave. But Hook called Peter Pan on me and I ended up being a lost boy. Neverland and Peter Pan are not like the movie or book. Neverland was horrible and so I tried escaping. It took me a few decades but I managed to escape. Thats when I ended up back in this world. Where I met you." Emma was speechless. She knew Neal had nightmares of his past, but she didn't think it was so bad for him. He would of been fourteen for 300 years!

"Oh Neal I didn't realise your past was so bad."

"Well you can blame me for your past."

"Neal you don't have to..."

"No I am Emma. I am the reason your parents had to leave you. I am the reason you were alone most your life. The curse was created because my father wanted to find me." Emma turned to face Neal who was close to her. "Neal, you are the reason that I have found my family, why I have Henry. You brought me happiness Neal." Emma was close to him. His arms were still keeping the boat from going off track. Her heart was beating fast, is she about to kiss him? But he stops and looks beyond her shoulder. "Is that Storybrooke?" Emma turned around to see the dock of Storybrooke. "Yes, it is." She leaves him to steer the wheel as she starts getting ready to dock. As soon as they do everyone runs to help. "Emma were so glad your safe... there's something we have to tell you."

"Could it wait?"

"Cora and Regina have Rumplestiltskin's dagger. They can control him if they want to."

"What?!"

"Come on. First let's get him to safety." They get Gold out from below deck and carefully carry him into the back of David's ute. "Rumplestiltskin, Cora and Regina have your dagger."

"YOU LET THEM GET IT?!" Snow and Emma stood there still as Neal approached.

"Are they controlling you?"

"If they were you would know. Half of you would be dead by now." With that Snow jumped in the front seat with David. "Emma your car is parked not too far away. Meet us at Gold's shop." Snow and David left as Emma started walking to where she thought the car was as Neal followed. "Why does everyone call my father Gold?"

"Everyone in this town was cursed and forgot who their real identities were. Your father was Mr Gold and owned the town pretty much."

"Alright." They stopped at her car and Neal realises that it is his stolen car. "You kept the car?"

"It's the only thing I had when I got out of jail. So I used it. It's _just_ a car." Emma hops in the drivers seat as Neal is in the passengers. They start driving off when Neal speaks up again. "What about the money I left you?"

"What money?"

"Oh damn... Why did I give _Pinocchio_ thousands of dollars?!"

"Wait you did leave me money? I am going to kill August, as soon as I find him."

"They were from the watches. I think I will join you in killing him."

"He kind of disappeared after the curse was broken. He was wood the last time I saw him. So I think I will have to chop him up." They arrive at Gold's shop and quickly run inside where Gold was lying on a sort of bed.

"How do you feel?"

"So much better _dearie_. Apart from the _poisoned, bleeding wound!"_ Gold said sarcastically.

"Great to know... Where is this cure?"

"First, we need to be protected from Cora and Regina. Do you see that jar there?"

"Yeah. It's empty." Emma picks it up and hears something move inside. "What?"

"It's an invisible chalk. Draw a line at the doorway then come back and I will tell you what to do."

Emma goes out to the front of the shop and picks up the invisible chalk and starts to draw an invisible line. "Missed a spot." Neal was behind her.

"Hilarious."

Emma continued drawing until she finished and stood up. As she turned around she found herself quite close to Neal again. "Neal I have to..."

"What I was trying to tell you in the apartment, was that I..."

"Please not now. I just need time to get used to this. With you being back in my life again. But right now we need to save your father." Emma pushes past him and into the back off the shop. Neal follows her. Mary-Margret was gone, she was there before. "Okay. What happens now?" Emma places the chalk back into her pocket and faces Gold. "Now we are going to see how strong your magic really is."

"I don't even know how to use or control it!" She wants to avoid using magic really, it always comes with a price. "You can use magic?" Neal didn't seem too happy with it.

"Apparently."

"Magic comes from emotion. All you have to do is a spell. Think about who you are doing it for. Concentrate on all the love in your life."

"I can't do a spell! I can spell spell."

"Just try." Emma turns around and thinks as hard as she can.

"No, no stop thinking! Just concentrate on _love_." Emma closes her eyes and thinks about Henry and how much she loves him. She feels the barrier being made around the shop as a small push of wind comes towards her. "I think I did it."

"Indeed you did, now we wait."


	6. Magic vs Swords

**Author's note: I fixed this chapter! I realised I completely forgot to brake everything up and fix it. So I changed it a bit, thank you to the guest reader who told me!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

><p>Emma was waiting at the back with Neal and Gold. David was at the front to watch for Cora and Regina. Where was Mary-Margret? She didn't think David knew yet. But that didn't worry her at the moment. She was thinking of all the events which had happened in the past few hours. Neal was trying to connect with her again. He was able to get close twice, he was bringing down her walls again, and that was not something that she was going to let happen. But the thing that shocked her the most in the last few minutes was using magic. She was scared of it. She was glad it worked, but it felt good. She was scared because it felt good to use magic. Her thoughts were interrupted when the shop started shaking, like an earthquake. David bursts through the back.<p>

"They're here." He hands her a sword and leads the way through. Neal grabs a sword and they get ready to fight. This was going to be hard. The door slams open as the bell shakes violently. Man that bell was annoying. Maybe trying to talk Regina out of it first might work.

"Regina, think about what your doing. Think about Henry."

"Don't talk to me." Her tone was sharp and cold as she used her magic to pin me to the wall.

"Emma!" Yelled David and Neal in unison. David started charging for Cora but she just threw her out the door and closed it. Things were starting to get blurry as Regina loosely tried to strangle me with her magic. Neal was able to lunge at Cora making her drop the dagger. Regina turned around and I took the chance. I grabbed the small knife which sat on the glass counter and held it to Regina's neck. Neal was in front of the dagger and Cora had to choose. Power, or her daughter. She wasn't really planning on hurting Regina. Henry wouldn't like it.

"Mother." There was desperation in Regina's voice. She tried to struggle out but Emma kept a tight grip on her.

"Choose wisely." Neal said. Cora looked between her daughter and the dagger. She picked up the dagger with magic and so I threw Regina at her. Sorry Henry.

"Neal I've got the chalk!" We ran behind the door and I drew the line. It was a lot simpler than last time to make the barrier. Finally, they needed the brake. Being choked is painful. I held my throat, it hurt. But it's nothing.

"Hey you okay?" Asked Neal.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"How are you doing Gold?" I turned to Gold not wanting to look into Neal's eyes.

"Miss Swan, could you pass me my phone? I want to talk to Belle." Oh Belle. If she ever gets her memories back she will be broken.

"Who's Belle?" Questions Neal as I hand Gold the phone.

"Your father's girlfriend." Neal's eyes widened. He did not see that coming. Was it wrong that she found that a bit amusing? Finding out your father has a girlfriend, is different then walking in on them...

He started to talk to Belle. Emma decided not to look. She faced the wall and left Neal to deal with all the emotions he is going through now. She had to deal with her own. She started to feel a pain. The barrier was weakening.

* * *

><p>Neal was now holding his father's hand, he was trying not to cry but Emma knew he wanted to. I guess disliking your father and seeing him die are two different things. She heard her phone ring, it was David.<p>

"Hey are you alright?"

_-"Yeah. Are you guys okay?" _

"We are at the back of Gold's shop, I put another barrier at the doorway."

_-"Is Mary-Margret okay?" _

"She's not with you?" She hears a sigh on the other side of the phone.

-_"I'll find her."_ He hangs up and she puts the phone in her pocket. She feels a pain in her stomach. The barrier.

"Neal. The barrier is braking." Emma grabs her sword and so does Neal. They get ready to fight again. Cora walks through the door without Regina, and the dagger in her hand.

"Enough of you two." With a wave of her hand all Emma can see is purple smoke. Before she knows it she is in the woods. She lowers her sword, so does Neal.

"Great, why didn't we see this coming?"


	7. Walk in the Woods

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, followers, and those who favourite this story! Thank you to the guest reader who gave me some great advice! I did realise that it was a bit rushed and I will fix it. It won't affect anything happening in this chapter though. Enjoy the next chapter... **

* * *

><p>"Great why didn't we see this coming?" Of course Cora used magic!<p>

"I have no idea how we did not see that coming. Where are we?!" Neal gestured to the surroundings.

"Looks like we are near the edge of Storybrooke's border." I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket and dialled David. He isn't picking up. Mary-Margret wouldn't have her phone on her. I sigh as I try calling Ruby to pick us up.

"Great. My battery is dead."

"Don't worry I'll call... I don't have my phone."

"Looks like we're walking back. This way." Emma points to the direction they are suppose to be going and starts walking. Neal is walking right beside her and she tries to speed up, but he also speeds up. She decides that she should just walk at a normal pace because he isn't going to slow down or speed up. After a few minutes of silence...

"My father has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Although she was shot by Hook in the shoulder and stumbled over the town line. So she doesn't remember anything."

"Oh. It feels so weird to know he is dating." Emma can't help but let out a small laugh.

"Well at least you didn't walk in on them..."

"Well you have had a good time with your parents." Neal smiles and Emma's heart melts. She can't help that she loves those smiles of his. After a few more moments of silence he speaks up again.

"Hey, what I have been trying to tell you earlier." Neal walks in front of Emma and stops. He faces her.

"Neal... Look I..."

"I love you." Emma stops and stares. She doesn't know what to say, her walls are crumbling down no matter how hard she tries to put them back up.

"Emma I know I screwed up big time. I can never make up for all the things I have done to you."

"No you can't. Why couldn't you just take me to Storybrooke when the time was right? Why did you have to leave me? I would've gone anywhere with you Neal! I would've followed you anywhere because I loved you!"

"I... I don't know Emma I was just doing what August told me to do."

"He told you to leave me? He told you to leave me to do your time in jail?!" Tears were streaming down her cheek but she didn't care.

"Alright! I was afraid! I was afraid to see my father. I fell down that portal for a reason. He broke our deal. He said he would come with me. But he left me because he was a coward, I never wanted to see him again." There was a long moment of silence before Neal spoke up yet again.

"When... When you broke the curse. August sent me a postcard. It was a Storybrooke postcard. It told me that you broke the curse and I could be in your life again. I was scared to go back. Not because of my father, but because I didn't think you would forgive me. Because I never forgave myself. I wanted to go to jail for you. I wanted to put you out of any pain that you were in but I couldn't." There was a long silence before Emma realised that they were close once again.

"I love you Emma."

"I... I..." Without thinking about it she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She had no idea why but it felt right. He returned it and it was wonderful.

"Emma? Neal?" A voice interrupted them. She jumped back not knowing who it was at first... He was wooden. She felt angry and hateful.

"August?" Emma and Neal said at the same time.

"You're still wood?" Last time she saw him she had just found out about magic. Now it was normal to see someone walking around wooden. Or someone throwing fireballs. Or finding out someone else is somehow related to you. It seems everyone was somehow related.

"I guess I wasn't selfless, brave and true."

"You can say that again! The money I gave you for Emma. She never got it why?!" Neal looked like he would burn August to ash so Emma put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"August what are you doing out here? Your father has been looking for you." A sadden look covered his face.

"I'm wood. I promised my father I would be there when you broke the curse. When you found Storybrooke. I wasn't, so I started turning to wood. I don't want my father to see me like this."

"But he is looking for you. All he wants is to see you! He has been searching everyday for you, asking everyone where you have been. All he does is try to find you." It was true. Eve since the curse broke his father had been searching for him.

"One day I might go see him. Some day. But for now I am glad you two are back together. I am guessing you got the postcard?" I took a step away from Neal. We looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"We're not together..."

"What was that about then?" Okay why did Pinocchio want to know everything? Trying to think of an excuse to avoid the question... Then she remembered why they were in the woods in the first place.

"Neal your father. We have to still get back to them before Cora does something!" Emma grabs Neal's arm and starts pulling him away.

"We're not done August!" Neal yells and then starts running behind Emma. They run into the shop and the little bell rings. They run to the back of the shop to see... What had happened? Cora was on the floor dead with Regina crying beside her and Mary-Margret upset in David's arms. And Gold was still alive.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Where have you two been?" David asked. Still holding onto Mary-Margret.

"Cora decided to send us to the town line. Again, what happened here?"

"Papa are you alright?" Neal asked still standing next to her. Regina looked broken and sad... and full of revenge. She was going to kill whoever killed Cora, which was probably Gold, but she couldn't do that.

"Regina, look I am sorry about your mother..."

"This is all your fault!" Regina screamed at Snow.

"Why do you have to go after everyone I love?!" Regina almost sounded broken, but Emma could tell she was trying to stay strong. That's what Emma did a lot.

"Regina I'm sorry." Mary-Margret said so softly. Regina formed a fire ball in her hand and looked over at Mary-Margret. Before anyone could stop her Regina started throwing it furiously at Mary-Margret!

"Noooooooo!" I ran in front of her and put up my hands. I was expecting to feel pain, heat. But nothing. I opened my eyes to find I was completely fine. Everyone was looking at me as if I was a ghost or something. I lowered my hands and looked at them. Neal came to my side to see if I was fine.

"What happened?" I was feeling fear, but it felt good. No, did I use magic again? Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke with her mother leaving an upset Mary-Margret, a worried David, a stunned Emma and Neal, and a much alive Gold.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Tell me if you think I should change something!<strong>


	8. What Feels Right

**Author's note: So sorry about the really let update! I know I hate myself too. And this is also a short chapter... But trust me it is a good one. I intended it to be SwanFire so... You just have to read it to see. **

**I fixed up that messy chapter. I don't know why none of my editing went through the first time. There were no paragraph spaces and the author's notes were joined with the story! Sorry that it was hard to read, but it's fixed!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and followers! 20 reviews and 20+ followers! I never expected this story to even reach that honestly. And apparently this story is now in a community as well. So thanks to whoever put this story in there!**

** I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

><p>"What did I do?"<p>

"I think you know the answer to that Miss Swan." Replied Gold. He was grinning.

"I... I used _magic_?" I stuttered. I was still scared. No I don't want this!

"I believe you did. Remember magic is run from emotion... You used your love for your mother to block Regina's fire ball." She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. So she just ran, she just ran out of the shop.

* * *

><p>She drove her little yellow bug outside of Storybrooke. At least no one could follow her, there was no magic out here. She drove to the run down dinner she thought she was found out. She stopped in front and walked into the woods. She remembered where August had shown her the tree, the tree which she had come through. There it was. She found the hole and ran her fingers around the edge of it. She found a nearby log and sat on it.<p>

She thought about how her life was completely crazy. Before Henry had knocked on her door in Boston her life was normal. She had a job which payed well, a job she was good at too. Being the saviour was a job she sucked at. She had no one her whole life, the only person was Neal and he left her. Then she spent eleven months in jail and had to give birth! Then it was of to Tallahassee for two years waiting for Neal... Which was the longest two years of her life which she wasted. Once she found a job which she was good at she was all over the place. Tracking people down all over the country. She never managed to find her parents though. Well now she knows why...

"_Emma_! Emma are you out here?" Neal. There was no point in trying to hide from him. He would be able to find her anyway.

"Emma!" He spots me and runs over to my side. He sits on the empty spot on the log. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I said as I uncovered my hands on my face. "My life is _crazy_."

"Hey I know what you mean. Listening to fairytales that you knew were true your whole life... Watching movies about them. Crazy." Emma couldn't help but smile. The versions that she grew up with were a whole lot different to reality.

"So are you upset that you have magic?"

"It's not that." I turned to face him. "Magic is not a problem to me. It's just... When I use it I get scared. Scared because it feels so good to use it. I don't want to end up being some magic freak like Regina, your father or Cora. I _don't_ want it." Neal didn't respond for a while. Emma thought maybe he didn't know what to say.

"Emma. What exactly happened before, in the woods?" Now she was the one lost for words. How could she explain that kiss? She couldn't understand it herself.

"I... Uh." She paused and thought about what she was going to say. "I don't know what got into me. But Neal... It felt..."

"Right." He finished of her sentence. They looked into each other's eyes and Emma realised her walls were crashing down. She looked away and stood Up, trying to avoid eye contact. Neal stood up beside her and without saying anything held the side of her head and kissed her. Emma found her arms around his neck once again. Once they pulled apart their foreheads were touching and they both smiled.

"This does feel right, _us_. But I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did." Their foreheads were no longer touching but they were still close.

"I don't expect you to. But I would like to meet our son."

"There's just one thing you need to know. I told him you were dead."

"You told him I was dead?" At first he sounded shocked. "You know what, I don't blame you for that. You had a good reason why to tell him I was dead."

"Thanks for understanding." She smiled.

"So what are we going to do about us? Not tell anyone? Pretend this never happened? Or we can just keep it complicated?" He grinned, she thought about it. No she hasn't completely forgiven him, she can't stand being mad at him, and she is in love with him.

"I don't know. I... _I love you_ but I just can't forgive you. I don't know what to do."

"Well let's keep it complicated now. Then we can decide what to do after I meet Henry, and we go pay a visit to August with axes?" She let out a little laugh. She wanted to chop August to pieces but she knows her parents would kill her if she did.

"Okay fine, but just one more time..." As she said this her lips were on his. They broke apart and headed back to Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Greg waited in his hotel room for her. He couldn't wait to see her, and to start the plan. He already had video footage of magic being used. His phone started ringing and he picked up. "Hey where are you?" As he said this there was a knock at the door. He answered it to find her there, Tamara.<p>

"Sorry I'm late but it's hard to find a magical town which really doesn't exist on maps." They kissed. Once they broke apart they spoke.

"It's time to get this plan into action." She says.

"Let's destroy magic."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry this is short! Finally they are together... Sort of. Anyway yes this is a SwanFire story, always planned it to be. There isn't enough SwanFire stories out there. Well until next time!<strong>


	9. Cinnamon

**Authors note: Sorry for the long wait... And this is a short chapter. Sorry! I was throwing around different ideas in my head about this chapter and kept changing it. Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

><p>Emma and Neal arrive at her apartment to find her mother crying on the bed and David coming up to them to explain.<p>

"She is the reason Cora's dead?" I whispered as i looked over to my mother.

"Yeah she's quite upset about it. Just try not to mention it to her?" He asks and I nod making my way to the couch where Neal sat as David went over to Mary-Margret.

"I called Ruby. Henry should be right over, are you okay?" She looked over to him as she held his hand. He looked worried. "Is it about Henry?"

"I have a son, I really have a son." A smile crept on to his face and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Yeah. We have a son. Are you nervous about meeting him?"

"I am nervous because, what if he doesn't like me? I sent you to jail Emma, I haven't even forgiven myself, how can I expect Henry to forgive me for what I did to you?" She held his shoulders.

"Hey, he will love you. He has wanted to know everything about you since he came to find me last year. He has always wanted a father. He won't hate you,but he might hate me. I lied to him when I promised myself I wouldn't do that to him." He held her cheek and gave her a kiss.

"Henry loves you, I'm sure of it. You have a good reason for lying about me. I won't let him push you away, okay?" He said once they broke apart.

"Okay. Well before he comes do you want a drink?" She got up and went to the kitchen.

"I'll have my usual thanks." She grinned and it reminded her of Henry.

"So hot chocolate with _cinnamon_?" She laughed and he nodded. Neal had shown her how amazing hit chocolate was with cinnamon. "You know we aren't the only ones who drink it? Apparently it runs in my family. We all love cinnamon."

"Really now?" He was about to say something else when Henry and Ruby come through the door.

"Hey kid had fun?" She asked trying to get on his good side.

"Yeah I guess. Is that Baelfire?" Henry asked enthusiastically. He was beaming.

"Yeah. Thanks Ruby, Mary-Margret is over there."

"Thanks Emma." She walked over to her mother on the bed and looked back to Henry.

"Henry want a hot chocolate?" He put his bag on the table.

"Yes! Don't forget the cinnamon!" Out the corner of her eye she saw Neal smile. She had the three hot chocolates made and they all sat at the table. Emma and Neal on one side, and Henry in the other.

"Henry there's something I need to tell you, and please don't get upset at me."

"What happened? Did something happen in New York? Or with Cora and Regina?"

"Uh not exactly. As you know this is Baelfire." She gestures to Neal. "But he is also known as Neal." A look of confusion crossed Henry's face. He had no idea where this was going.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Henry I'm sorry but I lied to you."

"Lied to me about what?" He wasn't happy.

"About your father. He... He didn't die in a fire. He wasn't a fireman. We were thieves stealing to survive." She stayed strong as Henry looked at her in disbelief. His trust for her was gone now.

"Wait... Is Neal my father?" She nodded as she fought back tears that wanted to come out. He wouldn't forgive her for this. He jumped up and ran out of the house.

"Henry!" She yelled out as he went out the door. She and Neal stood up and went after him. "_Henry_!"


	10. Your Story

**Author's note: Quick update! yay! Well here it is...**

**As you know OUAT=Not mine!**

* * *

><p><em>Neal:<em>

"I knew this would happen. He hates me now." Emma and Neal were going down the stairs trying to catch up to Henry who had run off.

"Hey Emma he doesn't hate you. The news is just surprising." Neal stops Emma from going down the stairs and turns to face her. "Look I'll go find him. You stay here and I'll go talk to him and get him to come back here. Okay?" Tears were starting to form up in her eyes.

"Okay." He gave her a kiss and continued going down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Neal went down the stairs and looked around. Henry was no where to be seen. He started walking down the street when he spotted Emma's bug and... Henry inside. He made his way over and knocked on the window and startled Henry. He looked up and opened the door. "Hey." He said, he didn't seem happy. Neal sat in the driver's seat and Henry was in the passenger's seat.<p>

"What you reading kid?" He tried to sound like nothin was wrong at all.

"Your story." His story?! He looked over at the page to see a bunch of text on one side, and a picture (or painting by the looks of it) of him when he was fourteen.

"What exactly is this book?" He asked.

"It's the reason why I knew about the curse. My grandmother gave me this book a few months before I found Emma and brought her back here. It has everyone's stories including yours, well up until you leave." The memory of his father leaving him seemed to flash at the back of his mind. He tried to shove it away and concentrate on his son.

"Wow cool. So you're the one who brought Emma to Storybrooke?"

"Yeah. I had to run away to find her. Once I brought her here things started to change a lot until she broke the curse and everyone's memories returned. Then... well then she and grandma, Mary-Margret, fell through a portal to the Enchanted Forest. It took a lot of work to get them back." Emma has been to the Enchanted Forest... well that will be an interesting topic to talk about. They were silent for a while.

"Hey Henry your mum is really upset."

"She lied to me and told me you were dead! I've always wanted a dad." Dad, he was a dad.

"She had a good reason to. I am the reason she had to give you up Henry, just hear this story..."

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

Neal went down the stairs to go find Henry and she went back up to the apartment. She wiped away the falling tears and went back to the apartment. and she sat at the table with her hot chocolate with cinnamon. "I'm guessing that didn't end too well?" She just nodded staring out into space. She heard him pull out a chair across from her. "Henry will forgive you. He can't stay mad at you forever."

"But I lied to him! I lied to him and now he is going to think I'm like Regina, she always lied to him and now I have as well." She didn't even think about that. She was like Regina. Henry is going to think she is like Regina because she lied to him.

"You're overreacting Emma. Henry won't think you are like Regina. You had a good reason I'm sure. Actually what is that reason?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He went over and hugged her and then went back to Mary-Margret and Ruby.

* * *

><p><em>Henry:<em>

His Dad finished telling him the reason why he had left her. He knew about the curse this whole time, just not about him. "See Henry you have no reason to be mad at your mum. You should be mad at me for leaving you two."

"I could of handled the truth though. Instead she lied to me just like Regina does, she lied to me all the time." His father sighed.

"Well what about if you go say sorry to Emma, she is really upset. And tomorrow we can learn more about each other, okay kid?"

"I guess so." They got out of the car and headed for the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

A few minutes later the door swung open and there was Henry and Neal.

"Mum... I'm sorry." He didn't even look at her he looked down at his feet then ran up to his room.

"Emma are you okay?"

"He didn't even look at me. How did the talk go?"

"Henry's a great kid. I think we did a great job." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Does he think I'm like Regina?"

"Uh... No. Of course not." He hesitated, he was lying. She yanked out of his grip to face him.

"Neal! Tell me the truth!"

"Fine... Yes he might of mentioned it."

"I knew it..." Neal had his arms around her again. After a few seconds of silence,

"Hey did you want to talk about what happened in the woods?" She had forgotten about that.

"Okay then." They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I was thinking about it and I thought there was only one way to see what is going to happen with our complicated relationship." They were looking into each other's eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"I was wondering if tomorrow night, you would like to go out to dinner with me?" She shot up one eye brow.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He let out a bit of a laugh.

"Yes, Emma Swan will you go on a date with me?" She thought about it.

"Yes. Yes I would. But a lot of crazy stuff goes on around this town and I might not to be able to make it if something goes wrong."

"I don't mind, I don't care if our date is trying to track down a crazy wizard. I just want to be with you."

"So where are you planning for us to go?"

"You always liked picking where we went on our dates years ago, would you still like to?"

"Yes! I have the perfect idea." He held her cheeks and kissed her, her hands were around his neck. They broke apart and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They sat on the couch talking until she drifted off into a world of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>David:<em>

David looked at her sleeping wife. She had finally gone to sleep after much crying. He got up and went to see if Emma was alright. Ruby left a while ago. He walked into the lounge room to see Emma and Neal sleeping on the couch with Emma's head on Neal's shoulder. He grabbed his camera from the kitchen bench and took a picture of the sleeping couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: What did you think? I haven't put the story in many different perspectives, it's been mostly Emma that I started to forget to label them! So I started again. And for those wondering where Greg and Tamara are, they're coming...<strong>


	11. Spells and Lost Time

**Author's note: Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story! I know a lot of people have abandoned their stories after that depressing last episode "Quiet Minds"... Sad to see him go, but it is good writing I guess. Well this story shall go on! Here is the next chapter...**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time... If that isn't clear. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

She slowly opened her eyes to find she wasn't in her bed, but on the lounge. She looked up to see a sleepy Neal looking at her with a smile. "Hey you." She said smiling back at him.

"Hey beautiful." I cuddled up against his shoulder. Her neck was sore from sleeping on the lounge all night, but she didn't really care.

"You two up now?" She heard David call from the kitchen. She smelt pancakes. She then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Grandpa." Henry looked cheerful until he turned to look over to Neal and I. His smile faded as he looked at me. My heart shattered to pieces.

"Dad? You're still here?" Neal sat up and she held her neck where it was sore and rubbed it.

"Yeah buddy. I kind of felt asleep on the couch." He smiled as he stood up and helped her up as well. Her whole body was sore but it wasn't the worst she had slept. She used to live in a car!

"Henry you want pancakes?" Asked David.

"Sure." He sat at the table and David brought him pancakes. She sat down next to Henry with Neal on her other side.

"Henry look I'm sorry for lying to you. I shouldn't of lied to you about your father just please. Please don't shut me out." Henry doesn't look up from his breakfast.

"I'm not hungry." He leaves the table and goes back upstairs without saying another word. He still hasn't forgiven her. She tried to hold back the tears which were forming in her eyes. She felt Neal's arm go around her shoulder to comfort her.

"He still hates me."

"Hey don't think like that. Henry _loves_ you. I'm sure he will forget about it soon." Neal tried to comfort her.

"What do you mean he will _forget_ about it?! I lied to him, something which Regina always did and now he thinks I'm just like Regina!" Neal grabbed her shoulders so that she faced him.

"Emma, Henry can't stay mad at you! You're his mother and he does love you. If you want I'll talk to him again. Just please don't say that he hates you, it isn't true. Don't put yourself down like that." He wiped a tear that escaped her eye. Neal always knew what to say.

"But..." He cut her off with a kiss and she let him distract her. They pulled apart. "Okay." She pulls out of his grip and wipes any evidence that she was crying off her face. She stands up. "I should get out to the Sheriff station, with Regina roaming around and Greg Mendal, something bad is going to happen. I can just feel it."

"I'll come down to the station later." David said as he finished making a tray of food for Mary-Margret.

"No. You need to stay here with Mary-Margret. She needs you now. Neal do you mind helping me out today?" She gave him the puppy eyes and he gave out a little laugh.

"Of course, but I just want to know how you became town sheriff before the curse broke, considering we were..." She gave him a death stare. He better not tell her father that they were thieves once! She will tell them later but now was not the time.

"You were _what_?" David asked his arms now crossed in front of his chest.

"Uh... I'm going to get ready." And she ran up the stairs and left Neal down their with her father. She changed her clothes and brushed her hair before running back down stairs. Sorry Neal she thought. When she got back down stairs David was staring down Neal who was uncomfortably sitting at the table. She cleared her throat.

"Emma. Do want to get going now?" Neal asked nervously as he got up from his chair. She grabbed her red leather jacket off the rack and went out the door with Neal close behind. They walked down the stairs holding each other's hand.

"Did you tell him?" I asked.

"No. Sorry I thought you told him already. I am curious how you became sheriff when well... We were thieves once."

"When I first came to Storybrooke there was already a sheriff. He asked me to become is deputy because I was good at finding people. I accepted and he... He well died." She hadn't thought about Graham for a while. Just another person she lost because she loved.

"I'm sorry to hear that." They exited the building as Emma told him about the election and standing up to his father. She was glad that he didn't ask her anymore about Graham. They arrived in front of the dinner and Emma opened the door only to bump into someone and dropping all the papers she was holding.

"Oh sorry!" I said as I helped her pick up all her papers. They were maps with red texta marks over them. She only got a glimpse of the map before she took it out of her hand.

"No sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Tamara." They got up and she extended her hand which Emma shook.

"Emma Swan. Are you new around here?" She had never seen her before. Something felt off about her.

"Oh yeah. My fiancé had a car crash here and it was pretty bad so I came as soon as I could. For some reason I couldn't get Storybrooke on my GPS. But I just drove through Maine until I arrived here."

"You're Greg Mendel's fiancé? I'm the sheriff here, I hope he is doing okay. Are you planning to stay long?"

"Well the plan was to leave as soon as Greg could. But this town is starting to grow on us." She left with a smile and mine faded. I faced Neal who looked worried as well.

"We have another problem on our hands. Tamara, Greg's fiancé. If they decide to stay they will surely find out about everything." She went to a booth and sat at it and Neal sat across from her.

"Relax Emma. She doesn't seem like a bad person. As soon as they can I'm sure they'll leave town." Ruby brings Emma her usual every morning, a strong coffee to get through the day.

"Yeah I just have a gut feeling something bad is going to happen. Greg should've left town a while ago and now his fiancé is here, with maps of the town. It looks like she is trying to find something." Emma took a sip of her coffee.

"Or maybe she wants to do a little sight seeing?"

"Of _what_? The fairy dust mines and the troll bridge? Seriously Neal, I have a bad feeling something will happen." She notices Neal trying to keep back a laugh. He didn't believe her.

"Whatever you say Emma. You need to trust that they aren't here to hurt you or anyone."

"And what happened last time I trusted someone not to hurt me?" A pained expression took over his face as she realised what she had said. "Let's... Let's just go." She stumbled over here words and headed out of Granny's. She waited in the bug for Neal and a few minutes later he came out with a coffee to go and hoped in the passenger's seat. For the first few minutes they drove in silence. She couldn't stand it. "Neal I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Emma. You have a right to be angry at me for leaving you. I know you have, well a bit of a trust issue thanks to me. Maybe you are right. That Tamara girl might be _evil_." She couldn't help but smile as he used the word evil. She didn't mean it that way.

"I don't think she's _evil_, just something's off about her."

"Is it because you've been hanging around fairy tale characters way too long, and she's not one so she seems off?" He ended it with a grin.

"That just could be the case Cassidy." She pulled up to the sheriff station and stopped the car. Before she could get out Neal grabbed her and kissed her, just like they used to do in the car about a decade ago. They broke apart and they looked into each other's eyes, both of them were smiling. "Okay what was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm just making up for lost time."

"You're going to have to do better than that if you're making up for lost time." They continued kissing, making up for lost time.

* * *

><p><em>Henry:<em>

He listened from up stairs as his grandfathers talked downstairs. Apparently Mr Gold owed David a favour, one which David was cashing in. He was going to make sure Regina didn't get to his grandmother. He looked at the storybook in his hands. He remembered when he first got this book from grandma. He was sitting outside at school looking at his incomplete homework, to was a family tree. One which he didn't want to do or think about. He didn't have any family, but now it seems the whole town is somehow related to him. He remembered reading through the book and finding people in town who looked like the characters.

Once he read about the curse, he knew it had to be real. Magic was real and it seemed completely harmless. Now it is the thing which is tearing his family part. It is the source of all their problems. He had to get rid of it. He conducted a plan which is surely to get rid of magic. He snuck out of the apartment and headed for the mines to grab some dynamite before running to the well.

* * *

><p><em>Regina:<em>

This was hard enough the first time, bit this time it was real. Her mother was dead, not because of her this time. Snow White. She had to destroy and take away everything she loved! She was going through her mothers things, she was angry. More than angry, she needed to make sure that no one would take anything she loved away from her again. She tore apart her mother's dresses in search for it. It had to be somewhere.

There it was. "Thank you mother." The spell she needed to have everything she wanted, she would have Henry.

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

She had forgotten how happy it made her when she was with Neal. After making up for lost time they thought they should actually get to work. No threats from Regina, yet. They were sitting at the station with not much to do yet. "How are plans for _our_ date tonight?" Neal asked as he walked over to her desk she was sitting at.

"I have the perfect thing for us to do, and you aren't going to get anything out of me about tonight." It was perfect, well close to perfect. She knew Neal would love it, and she would also enjoy it. At the same time she would get answers, answers she wants. Neal opens his mouth to say something when her phone rings, it's David. "Everything alright?"

_"Not really. Is Henry with you?"_

"No he should be with you. Wait why? What's happened?"

_"It Seems Henry is missing."_

"Henry's missing?! Where the hell do he go?!"

_"I'm not sure. We didn't notice him go out."_ She looked up to Neal who was as worried as she was.

"Meet me at Granny's and we'll get Ruby to help."

_"Got it. See you there." _He hung up as she stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"We need to go find Henry." She runs out the door with Neal close behind her.


	12. Forgiveness

**Author's note: Super super super sorry about the mega wait for an update! I had a bit of writers block on what to do and where this story was headed. But I've figured it out now. This is a bit of a short chapter but I will update the next one as soon as I can. **

**Once Upon a Time = Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Neal:<em>

"I've got his scent." They followed Ruby through the Forest as they tried to keep up with her. They stopped near the well to find Henry, Regina, and dynamite.

"All that is going to do is get you killed Henry." Henry tries to light the dynamite but Regina flicks her wrist and it disappears. Henry drops the match.

"Henry!" He and Emma yelled in unison. They went closer to him and stopped near a large root.

"Henry get away from her!" Emma yelled. Henry didn't move but turned around to face them.

"He's my son too! You can't take him away from me!" She conjures up a fireball in her hand and David and Emma pull out their guns, he doesn't have a weapon of any sort. But either does Ruby.

"Stop! STOP! Just stop fighting! Look at all of you! Look what magic has done, it's destroyed our family." Henry has his hands out and is turning his head back and forth between Regina and us.

"Henry..." Regina says, the fireball in her hand is now smaller than it was before.

"I thought you were trying to change for me, and not use magic."

"That's right kid, come on we need to get home." Emma says as she lowers her gun a bit and holds out one hand.

"No! Not until we get rid of magic! Look what it did to Mary-Margret, to you." He looks over to Regina.

"Henry you can't just blow it up." He looked slightly disappointed, but there was determination in the boy's eyes. "And you're right, I'm suppose to be trying to change."

"Prove it to me, prove it to me by getting rid of magic!"

"I can't do that, but I can get rid of this." She holds up a small scroll?

"What is it?" Henry asks as he steps closer to Regina.

"It's a spell, one which makes someone think they love you. I was going to use it on you."

"Mum, you don't need a spell, I already love you." He had to keep reminding himself that this women had raised Henry before Emma had gotten to Storybrooke.

"I know that now." So she held up the scroll and dropped it into the fireball in her hand. Emma and David lower their guns. Henry crashes against Regina and gives her a hug

"Thank you." He says as he pulls back and walks back over to us, and continues walking in the direction of where we came from. They all follow him leaving Regina behind at the well.

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

The entire trip back was dead silent. Henry was sitting in the back of the bug and she and Neal were at the front. David had brought his truck and was taking Ruby back to the diner. As they got back to the apartment, Henry made his way up the stairs before she stopped him. "Henry, can we talk?" He nodded and took a seat in the steps. "Henry I'm sorry for lying about your father, I should've told you the truth. But the truth is, I was trying to protect myself. I was scared and I didn't want you getting hurt. But I was wrong. Your father isn't going to hurt you, or me ever again. He loves us. And I love you Henry. I promise I won't ever lie to you again, just please don't shut me out."

"I forgive you, and I love you too Mum." She embraced him in a long hug.

"Thank you Henry." She pulled away from the hug. "And I want to ask you something. How would you feel if your father and I were back together again?" She asked with caution. His eyes lit up.

"That would be cool! Why? Did Dad ask you on a date?"

"Yeah he did, but I'm making the plans. He doesn't know where or what we are doing yet."

"She's right. I have no idea." She turned around and Neal walked up to them. "Are you sure your cool with this buddy?"

"All I want is you two to be happy. I haven't seen mum this happy in a while." They both stood up.

"Thanks Henry. Emma are you going to tell me where we are going tonight?"

"Let's just say we are going to pay a visit to an old friend."


	13. Best Date Ever

**Author's Note: Sorry I was expecting to update this earlier! I'm still shocked over that season finale... Here is the next chapter. Finally get to see where Emma is taking Neal out on a date! I'm not sure how predictable this was, but I got some inspiration from one of the guest reviewers! So here's the next chapter...**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

><p><em>Emma: <em>

"Why aren't you going to tell me where you two are going?" Henry complained for the hundredth time. Now was one of the times she was glad she missed his terrible twos.

"Because if I tell you, then you are going to tell your father, then it won't be a surprise." She said as she tied her hair up in a high pony tail.

"What happened to telling me everything and not keeping things from me anymore?" He put on his puppy dog eyes, his eyes were like Neal's. Why was he bugging her so much about this?

"Did Neal put you up to this?"

"No..."

"So I'm not allowed to lie to you, but you are allowed to lie to me now?" She raised an eyebrow and Henry knew he had been caught. There was a knock on the door and she walks past Henry to open it.

"Hey, you ready?" Neal asked as he came in.

"Yeah. You tried to find out what we were doing tonight through our son?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, he looked like Henry did when he was busted.

"I... Uh... Well..."

"Sorry Dad, she found out."

"It's okay kid, your mum is too smart for me. So now are you going to tell me where we are going?" She pretended to think about it for a bit.

"Not yet." She grabbed her red leather jacket from the coat rack and put it on. "You're going to have to trust me that you will love it." She held his hand as Mary-Margret comes down the stairs.

"You two are heading off now?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Well have fun, I'm sure Neal is going to love what you have planned. Even though I don't totally agree with it."

"Wait you know what they are going to do?" Henry asks his grandmother.

"Yeah I do."

"Maybe I should've gone to you instead of bothering my mum about it."

"I'll tell you once they're gone."

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Neal says as they start walking out the door.

"Bye!" Henry says and waves. She is so glad he has forgiven her.

"Bye kid."

"See ya buddy." They say before heading out.

* * *

><p><em>Neal:<em>

Finally she told him, and he was going to enjoy it. As soon as she had handed him the axe, he knew where they were going. Now they are walking through the woods on the same path they were on before, searching for August. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to him. But right now he was enjoying this moment. Being with the girl he loves, and listening about her adventure over in the Enchanted Forest. "So when we came back to the camp, everyone was dead. But we found one 'survivor'. I spotted that he was lying and I tied him to a tree and called an ogre on him. He turned out to be Captain Hook without the feathers or the perm." They both started laughing.

"You managed to tie Hook up to a tree?"

"And make him spill about Cora's plan." She pointed out.

"I don't know how you managed to get that out of him. I think you're the first to do so though." They both laugh again and they link arms.

"The Enchanted Forest is crazy. Climbing beanstalks, fighting ogres, running from evil witches and pirates. I understand why you wanted to get away from that place."

"Yeah, this world is much better. I'd take cars over horses any day." It was great to see her laugh again. He had missed that so much. "What's that?" They walked closer to the old rusty trailer.

"I don't know. I've never come across it before. Maybe this is where August lives." They stepped up to the door and he unlinked arms with Emma so he could bang hard on the door. Still with the axe in his hand, they waited for the door to open. "August we know you're in there!"

They heard foot steps on the other side and they stepped back so they wouldn't be hit by the door. The door opened and there stood wooden August. He didn't look like he wanted to see us. "Emma, Neal. I guess you want to talk?" His eyes drifted to the axe he was holding with two hands. His eyes widened with fear, he heard Emma giggle and he gave out a bit of a laugh too. "You aren't going to use that are you?" He asked with caution.

"Of course not, but if you don't give us the answers we're looking for. We might need to use it." He was joking, but August looked panicked before letting them inside. His caravan (if it was really his) looked better on the inside than on the outside. They sat down on chair bench and August sat across from them.

"So uh, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't Emma get the money from the watches?!" He bursted out. He wanted to know, all this time he thought Emma was being looked after.

"I told you she didn't need the money, not for what was ahead."

"If she had the money she could've kept Henry! She could've had a nice place to live instead of a car when she got out!" He felt Emma's hand on his shoulder, he realised how close he was to August. He sat back down next to her.

"Look August, we just want the truth. What happened?" He could tell she was trying to hide her anger.

"As I said before, I wasn't exactly selfless, brave and true. I... I took the money to go to Phuket."

"Phuket? That's where I got the car keys sent from."

"You used the money to go on a holiday?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I could go back in time I would fix the mistakes I've made. I'd do anything to make it up to you two." He was really sorry.

"Go to your father. He wants to see you. If I know anything is that parents forgive you for the mistakes you've made. All they want is to see their child's again, and I know you want to see your father." That was one of the reasons he loved her. She had a good heart. August look astonished by our answer. He could connect to it too. Sure he had trying to get away from his father for so long, but he. Had missed his Papa.

"If that's what you want me to do, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

They all walk into Granny's diner. All three of them. Everyone looks shock to see a wooden man walk in, especially since most of them knew him as August the outsider. Marco was sitting at a stool, and as he turned around his face lit up. It was a very sweet reunion. So she and Neal walked to one of the booths and sat across from each other.

"We finally got our answers." Neal said as he sat back.

"Yeah we did. And we reunited August with his father." She glanced over to the two and looked back to Neal's smiling face. "What?" Smiles were infectious and soon enough there was one spread across her face.

"I love you."

"I know that, I... I love you too."

"You've always had such a good heart. Instead of asking something for ourselves you did something for August, and Marco."

"If I know one thing, is that parents will do anything to see their child again. No matter what they did wrong, no matter what they had done. Parents will do anything to see their child again. Even if it means they have to curse an entire realm." She noticed how uncomfortable Neal was getting. He hadn't spoken to his father since they got back from New York. "Neal I know your angry at your father but he wants to try and be better for you."

"Emma he cursed an entire realm! He tricked and manipulated people, he took you away from your parents for 28 years."

"But I found them again. It kind of runs in our family. Just hear your father out, please?" They were both silent for a moment and she had her hand over his across the table.

"Okay. I'll try and talk to him. Now I believe you haven't finished telling me about your trip to the Enchanted Forest." She smiled.

"Well then Hook told us of a magic golden compass, it was at the top of a beanstalk..." She continued telling her story. This was turning out to be the best date ever.


	14. Like Old Times

**Author's Notes: Hey! Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all those who read this story! I would really like some reviews if you could... :)**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

They were walking back from their date. She couldn't believe that she went on a _date_, with Neal. How did this happen so fast? What was it, only a few days ago they found him in New York? Were they going to fast? Was it the fact she hadn't been loved in such a long time? Why was she doubting this so much?

Something about Neal made her walls crash down completely. How they got so close on the Jolly Roger... It made her realise that he still cared for her. She knew all these years she missed him. But she was also so mad at him for leaving her to go to jail. She never understood why he would leave her like that.

For all those months in jail she was trying to think of a reasonable explanation why. She thought maybe he got caught too? But from what the cop told her, he had told them about the footage at the train station. So in the end she came up in the end that he used her all that time. Used her to take the fall for the watches he stole.

He worst part that she knew she never stopped loving him. When Henry turned up at her door she saw him. She saw Neal in him. His smile, his hair, his attitude, his eyes... But those walls she had put up wanted her not to believe in the possibility that it was her son. But he still dragged her to Storybrooke.

"Earth to Emma." Neal was waving his hand in front of her face and she looked up to him. It was night already and the streets were lit up by street lamps.

"Oh sorry. I guess I zoned out a bit there." She held one of Neal's hands.

"What were you thinking about so deeply that it took me three tries to get your attention?" They started walking slowly again towards her apartment.

"Do you think we're going too fast? We still have so many problems between us." She didn't bother even to look at him. She just focused on the path ahead of them.

"I know we have a lot of problems between us. But we are going to work on home one by one. It's going to take a while but I believe we can get through it." He stopped her and turned so they were face each other. "We both love each other. I would do anything for you Emma. It killed me to leave you all those years ago. The day you turned up at my apartment in New York with my father, I was thinking about going to find you. August had sent me a postcard which said that you broke the curse. And that was the second biggest regret I have. I didn't go find you straight away. So Emma I would do anything for you. If you think we are going to fast we can go slower."

He always knew what to say. She cupped the sides of his face and gave him a kiss. "I should do these speeches more often." He said when they broke apart.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore. When you left me." She felt a tear go down her cheek and he used his thumb to wipe it away.

"I promise now Emma that I won't let you think that anymore. Come on we should get you home now." He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back home.

* * *

><p>She was at the back of Granny's pacing back and forth. She had just gotten back from her parents showing her the beans field. This world was her home. She has lived here her whole life! Her parents were planning to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Would she go with them? Would Neal come? Henry would want to go...<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. She had called Neal because she wanted to search Tamara and Greg's room. Something seems off about them. Came in Neal, and Henry.

"Hey Emma. You ready?" Henry was beaming.

"Do you really think we should be bringing Henry to do this?" The idea of teaching Henry how to break into a room didn't sound like a smart idea.

"I thought we could teach him. Considering he might need the skills since he lives in a magical town."

"Please mum?" They both put on their puppy dog faces. They were so similar.

"Fine! You both have the same puppy dog face look. But Henry you only use these skills in emergencies okay?" He nodded and they went up the stairs quietly. She knew that they weren't there since she saw them go out a while ago to do something. She watched as Neal was teaching Henry how to pick a lock. Boy would Regina kill her once she found out about this.

"Your mum is better at pick locking than I am. Emma why don't you show him?" They both stepped aside. And she raised an eyebrow.

"If you are going to explain each thing to him we are going to get caught." She took the lock pick off him and started working on the lock. Not too long later the door was open. "There. Now kid you're going to have to stay out here."

"Why?"

"We need a look out." Neal explained. "So if you see either Greg or Tamara you need to bang on the door. Act like your bored or waiting for someone. Got it?" He nodded and they went inside. She closed the door behind them. They quietly started searching the room.

"Hey I found a loose floorboard." Neal said and she walked over. He opened it up but there wasn't anything in there. "Well that's a dud." He said as he closed it again.

"I can't find anything. Maybe they are just regular people." She turned around and something caught her eye. It was under one of the pillows something shiny. She went straight over to the pillow and lifted it up. "No way." She said astonished.

There under the pillow was Hook's hook, and a piece of paper with everyone's names on it. As well as their fairy tale counterparts. "Is that Hook's?" Neal asks. She picks them both up and puts the pillow back.

"Yeah. They're up to something."

* * *

><p>They all went straight to the apartment. She had to tell her parents what they had found. They burst into the apartment and found her parents sitting at the table looking quite sad. "Tamara and Greg. They're up to something."<p>

"What? How do you know?" Mary-Margret asked as Henry sat at the table.

"We found a list of names in their room. A list of names with everyone on there and their fairy tale names. Also we found Hook's hook." She explained as she put the two objects on the table. Hook was back in Storybrooke, he must be working with Tamara and Greg. But what for? All he cares about is his revenge.

"What are they planning to do?" David asked.

"We don't know." Her parents shared a look. "What do you guys know something?"

"Someone burnt down the bean fields." Yes. Wait why was she so happy about it? Her parents were devastated.

"Oh. Do you think it could be-"

"Maybe. We thought it could've been Regina. But when we got to her office, someone had broken in. There was a small bean plant but the beans were gone from it. Regina was no where to be seen." Had Regina possibly been kidnapped? Maybe by Greg and Tamara... And Hook. There was only one way to find out.

"I think I know how to solve both problems at once." She smirked.

"How?" Neal had spoken for the first time.

"Go talk to the pirate with a missing hook."


	15. Second Star to the Right-

**Author's note: Is anyone still reading this? Because I haven't gotten any reviews in a while... Well I just want to let anyone who is reading to know that this is the second last chapter of this story. I know, I'm sad to end this story too. This chapter is a bit short but the last chapter will be long. So here is the next chapter. **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

Where would a pirate be in a town like Storybrooke? Maybe at the docks on the Jolly Roger? It was worth a shot. She drove her car down to the docks and parked it. Then she started searching for the Jolly Roger. She was pretty sure it wasn't covered anymore.

There it was, where they left it. She had the hook in her hand and made her way on board. It took her ages to convince Neal that he needed to take care of Henry. She could handle Hook herself. Although he didn't seem to be above deck. She heard foot steps coming up from below deck and it was Hook.

"Who dares intrudes on the-" he took one look her and stopped. "Oh it's just you." He continued to walk on deck closer to her. Should she be offended? "What is it that you want Swan?"

She crosses her arms and he spots the hook. "It's more what you want from me." He lifts an eyebrow and steps closer.

"I would want a lot of things from you Swan. But at the moment I'll just settle for my hook." She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Information on Greg and Tamara. More importantly on their plan."

"Why would you assume I would know what they're up to?" She just wanted to call him a liar straight up, but that wouldn't get her answers.

"Where do you think I found the hook?" He knows he's been caught now. He let's a deep breath.

"If I want my hook back I'm going to have to answer every question you ask?" She nodded. Who knew convincing Hook would be this easy? "Okay Swan I'll tell you. Not only because you have my hook, but I don't want to die either." She have him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"That Tamara girl found me in that storage room which you locked me in, and brought me here. They showed me the crocodile was still alive and we made an alliance, of sorts. They wanted me to gain Regina's trust and so I did. She said something about taking Henry and herself back to the Enchanted Forest with the magic beans she was growing in her office. But first she needed to acquire something so I went with her down a shack to retrieve a trigger which could destroy the town. But of course I tricked her, made her powerless and handed her over to Greg and Tamara. But they didn't keep their end of the deal and stole my hook and knocked me out before I could do anything. Then I found myself here with you on board holding my hook."

She took a while to process his long story. But she couldn't detect any lies hidden anywhere. "If I give you back your hook, will you help us against Greg and Tamara?"

"Yes I will." She handed him his hook back and he locked in place. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the docks and they walked off heading towards the apartment.

* * *

><p>They were just exiting the docks when her car pulled up with Neal inside. He jumped out and was straight to her side. "Neal what are you doing here?"<p>

"We think we know where Regina is." He explained and took a glance at Hook. "Are you working with or against us?" He asked while putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I assure you Baelfire that I'm working with you." He gave him another warning glance before looking back to her.

"Where is Regina then?"

"Mary-Margret had some potion from my father and she was able to feel, see and smell how Regina felt, saw and smelled. Turns out Regina is in a lot of pain and she said something about smelling sardines. So we came down to the docks to check out the cannery. We tried to call but you left your phone in the apartment." What was with the long explanations?

They headed down to the cannery so they didn't waste too much time. After running into Mary-Margret and David once and then separating again, they lost Hook on the way somewhere but didn't worry too much about him. They turned into another dead end.

"Another dead end." Neal mumbled as they turned around. She heard her father on the other side of the walkie talkie.

_"Emma Mary-Margret and I just found Regina and we're going to take her back to the apartment. But Greg and Tamara got away." _

"Okay we'll meet you guys out there." She was about to say something to Neal until she was knocked to the ground. She heard mumbles which sounded like Tamara and Neal. Then she heard a gun shot. No. She forced herself back up and knocked Tamara to the ground. They fought for a bit and she had the gun pointed at Tamara. But she threw a bean at her feet and she jumped for a loose pole above her. Tamara got away and she was left swinging there with a portal beneath her!

"Emma!" She was relived when she heard Neal's voice. He was on one side of the portal where the exit was. He held out his arms. "Jump!" He yelled over the swirling sounds of the portal. She didn't know if he was injured or not but she was loosing her grip on the pole. So she jumped into his arms.

"Neal are you okay?" She asked as she looked for any signs of the bullet shot.

"Yeah we need to get out of-" he didn't finish his sentence as the ground beneath them fell in and she was holding on to one of his arms and a loose piece of floorboard. No this could not be happening. This could not be happening!

"Neal!" She screamed she held on with everything she got.

"Emma you have to let go!" She wasn't expecting that answer.

"What?! No I'm not losing you again Neal!" She tries to pull him up but he is too heavy for her. Tears are streaming down her eyes at the thought of losing him again. Planks of wood are falling through the portal.

"You have to let go, for Henry's sake. He can't loose both his parents, don't let him grow up like us."

"No! I just found you again, I love you. I'm not letting go!" She says determined as ever.

"She's right mate you're not going anywhere." Hook. She never felt this happy to see Hook! He lied down next to her and used his good hand to help pull him up. Together they pulled Neal up and made sure they were far away from the portal. Neal was at her side and she was holding him tightly. A few tears ran down her cheeks as she faced him.

"Neal don't ever say anything like that again, you're not leaving Henry or I again okay?" He nodded and she kissed him never wanting to let go of him. She almost lost him again, this time she wouldn't be able to find him. They broke away from the kiss to look up to Hook who was standing there watching the portal close.

"Killian," Hook turned his head at the sound of his real name. "Thank you for saving us. We owe you." Neal said to him. She hadn't seen this side of Hook before. He saved Neal from falling through the portal. Neal would've let go if she hadn't, for Henry.

"Yes, thank you Killian. We owe you a lot." He scratched behind his ear with his good hand.

"Bae you're Milah's son, she cared about you so all I can do is protect you, and the women you love." Hook helped her and Neal up to their feet. They walked outside to meet her parents who were putting an unconscious Regina into the truck. She was holding close to Neal as though it was her life. Hook was behind them.

"Emma we need to get Regina back to the apartment. She was being shocked by Greg and Tamara." Her father explained as her mother got into the truck.

"Okay we'll meet you guys there."

* * *

><p>"I've taken off the cuffs and her magic has returned. She should recover now."<p>

"Thanks Blue." Mary-Margret said as the three of them walked into the apartment. Blue left and Regina was lying on the bed starting to gain consciousness.

"How's Regina going?" They made their way over to the bed, and Henry was next to Regina.

"What is he doing here?" David points to Hook and is about to punch him when she jumped in front of him, to everyone's surprise.

"He saved Neal and I from falling through a portal. We owe him a lot." She saw her father's expression soften and she stepped back to Neal's side.

"You saved my daughter from falling through a portal?"

"Aye, it would've been bad form to let them fall through."

"No." Regina interrupted them. They all turned around to find Regina searching her pockets. "It's not here."

"What's not here?" Mary-Margret asked cautiously. She was starting to worry.

"The trigger they took it." Regina was talking to herself mostly.

"The trigger which can destroy the town." She said in realisation. Everyone was now looking to her. "Hook told me about it when I went to get him. He said it can destroy the town." She explained. This alerted everyone.

"What?!" They all said at once.

"She's right." Regina said as she slowly sat up. "When I cast the curse I had a fails are built into it, in case I got bored or something."

"Like a self destruct button?" Henry spoke for the first time.

"Yeah. If activated it will destroy the whole town." Storybrooke? Gone? She couldn't imagine it.

"What will happen to us?" She asked. Neal took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Everyone who was born in the Enchanted Forest will disappear into nothing. Everyone but Henry, because he was born here."


	16. -And Straight Till Morning

**Author's Note: This is the end! I can't believe I've now finished this story. I planned for this to originally be three to four chapters. But I felt like I should keep going. Don't worry I'm not finish in this story because I said people weren't reading. I knew people were reading, just hadn't seen any reviews in a while. And over fifty reviews! You guys are the best. Thank you so so so much for reading this story. Only Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious can describe how grateful I am. **

**So yes this is the last chapter. There's not enough SwanFire stories out there. I wish I could up more SwanFire into this chapter. So thanks again for reading: here's the next chapter. **

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. Although if I did SwanFire would still be possible. **

* * *

><p><em>Emma:<em>

"Everyone who was born in the Enchanted Forest will disappear into nothing. Everyone but Henry, because he was born here." What they can't leave Henry behind!

"No Henry has to come with us, there must be a way. He can't grow up like we did." She didn't miss the sadden looks of her parent's. Suddenly the whole apartment shook and she fell to the ground. "Was that-"

"They activated the trigger, there's no way to stop it now." Neal helped her back up to her feet.

"What about the beans?" They all turned to Neal. "What if we use the magic beans? We can create a portal to go through." He suggested.

"Then Henry can come with us." Regina said as she side hugged Henry.

"But how long do we have?" She asked. The trigger had only just been activated.

"About an hour. Give or take a few minutes." Regina replied. "But I might be able to slow it down."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" She asked. Regina was holding something back, but she shrugged it off.

"Hook and I will go after Greg and Tamara for the beans. Emma and Regina go to the mines and Neal, Henry Snow go gather the town people at Granny's." David announced as they all started to get into their small groups.

"Be careful." Neal said as he hugged her.

"You too. Never know what danger either of us could run in. Especially after what happened before." She said before they quickly kissed. She saw her mother and father do the same before she looked over to Regina and Henry.

"Henry before you go. I'm sorry for what has happened. I tried to be the person you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged and Emma knew something was wrong.

"I believe we don't have much time, so tick tock." It was Hook who said it. They all went off to where they were assigned to go.

* * *

><p>She and Regina went down to the mines to slow down the trigger. Emma led the way with her flashlight. Something felt different as they stepped over railway lines. "It feels like the oxygen is being sucked out of the air." She exclaimed as they rounded the corner to see the glowing diamond.<p>

"Not the oxygen, the _magic_." Her voice broke at the last word. Regina went around to the other side of the diamond. Regina had been silent the whole way here. "I'll try to contain it for as long as I can."

"Well it won't be long because soon we will have the bean and get the hell out of here."

"Slowing the device, is going to require all the strength I have." That's what it was.

"You're not coming with us are you?" Regina looked at her with a knowing look. "When you were saying bye to Henry... You were saying bye."

"He knows I love him doesn't he?"

"Regina no, there has gotta to be another way..."

"You were right you know." She interrupted her. "Everything that is happening is my fault. I created this device and it's only fitting it takes my life."

"What am I suppose to tell Henry?" She asks.

"Tell him... That in the end it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing."

"Please Regina..." She ignores her.

"Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my own son. Let me die as Regina." She didn't have anything else to say. So she turned around and took a few steps. Wait she couldn't leave Regina to die. She stopped and turned around.

"Regina..." But then it started. She started slowing it down and there was nothing she could do. So she turned around and ran out of the mines towards Granny's.

* * *

><p><em>Neal:<em>

He had promised Emma he would do this. So he walked I to his father's shop. He walked in on his father and Belle hugging. Or was she still Lacey? "Papa?" He said and he looked up from his hug. It defiantly looked like Belle was back.

"Bae." She said softly.

"Bae, it's nice to meet you. Your father has told me a lot about you." Belle said as he approached the counter.

"It's nice to meet you too. Uh papa, I just wanted to say." He took a deep breath. "I forgive you." His papa already had tears in his eyes.

"You do? Even after the terrible things I've done?"

"Yeah because everyone makes mistakes. I originally came here because Emma asked me too. But that's not the only reason anymore. You cast a curse to find me. Even after 300 years. But I left Emma and my son for ten years. I regretted it everyday since. I didn't even know about Henry, but I don't know how you did It for 300 years. I also saw Pinocchio reunite with his father wanting nothing more than forgiveness from his father. And that's what you want from me don't you? So I forgive you."

He was embraced in a hug from his father something he had longed for as a boy in Neverland. Even though he hated his father for leaving him, he always wanted him to be there.

"I love you son."

"I love you too papa. But if we want to live we need to get going now because we don't have much time."

"What do you mean? Once the trigger is triggered, it can't be stopped."

"Yeah but we have a bean. We're all going back to the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

><p><em>Emma: <em>

The town was already being engulfed by the forest which was here before. She entered the diner to find most of the town there. Before she could say anything, Neal came up to her and lifted her up to kiss her and twirl her around. Whistles and woos came from the crowd. She felt herself blush as he put her down. "What was that for?"

"For pushing me to forgive my father." She smiled. So he did do it.

"You know you could've waited until we made sure we were actually safe first." She smiled and looked to her father. "Do you have the bean?"

"Yeah we're ready to go." It was in a pouch which he was holding.

"W-where's my mum?" Henry asked as he took a few steps towards her. She shared a look with her mother who was silently asking the same thing.

"Regina can hold off the self destruct long enough for us to escape, but..."

"But what?" The worry in his voice started to rise.

"But she won't survive." The whole diner fell silent.

"No. No!"

"Henry I'm sorry but I promised her I would get you to safety." She pleaded with him.

"But she's family, and we don't leave family behind."

"I know Henry but this is what she wanted. And we have a way out so we have to take it."

"We saved her from the wraith. How is this any different?" Henry wasn't going to give up the fight.

"The wraith." Her mother said.

"What?"

"The wraith we sent it through the portal, why can't we do the same with the self destruct?" Her mother explained.

"Because we don't know if it will work?"

"It could." Her mother countered and David came up behind her.

"Snows right it could work."

"It's too risky, no one will go along with it." It's not that she didn't want to save Regina, she just didn't want to risk leaving Henry.

"Yes we will. Because it's the right thing to do." Everyone muttered in agreement. They all wanted to save the one who cursed them. She shared a look with her parents, Henry and Neal.

"Okay." She held her hand up to catch the pouch her father threw but another hand grabbed it.

"You're all mad." Oh no he did not just do that. Everyone reacted suddenly turning to the pirate.

"Wait Hook!" She tried to grab for the pouch but he put it just out of her reach.

"I am quite able to live with myself."

"Hook, you and I we understand each other right? Look out for yourself and you never get hurt." She looked at him.

"Worked quite well for me."

"Yeah until the day that it doesn't." She felt Neal's hand take hers and give her a reassuring squeeze. "It might be crazy, it might be stupid but we're doing it. So you can either live alone or be apart of _something_." She held out her free hand for the pouch.

"Killian please." Neal started. "Aren't you tired of being alone? You can be apart of something." He looked at both of them before slowly putting the pouch in her hand. "Thank you." They all rushed out of the diner with her family heading to the mines.

* * *

><p>They all turned the corner to see Regina's shocked expression. "What are you all doing here? You have to leave so you can escape."<p>

Henry was the one to reply. "We don't leave family behind." Mary-Margret stepped up behind him to clarify.

"We're going to use the bean to put the self destruct through. Emma?" She asks as she turns around. She opens the pouch and shakes it so the bean could come out. But nothing. He tricked them! She wanted to kill him so bad at the moment. "Emma?"

"It's not here. He took it." She threw the pouch to the floor. Everyone was silent. Henry was going to be alone.

"I can't hold it much longer." Regina said. She felt tears welding up in her eyes. She turned to her parents who Henry was hugging tight.

"Mum. Dad." She knew if they weren't going to die soon they would be so happy. She went over to hug them tight. She felt Henry escape the hug after a while and went over to Regina. She also broke away from the hug to hug Neal, while her parents hugged each other.

"I love you Emma." He said. She pulled away to see his face.

"I love you too." She put her hands at the back of his neck to kiss him deeply. A tear streamed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Henry. I wish I was strong enough to stop this, but I'm not." Henry hugged Regina and something hit Emma. She had magic.

"But maybe we are. What if we combined our magic? Will it be strong enough?"

"We can try." She looked back at her parents, Henry and Neal and they went around the corner. She put her hands in the same stance as Regina's and focused on her emotions like Gold told her to.

_Magic is about emotion. Think about who you are doing this for..._

_Mum. _

_Dad. _

_The town. _

_Henry. _

_Neal. _

She focused on all those things and soon she was blasted back with a blast of magic. They did it. They did it! "Emma!"

"We're alive." Neal went over to her side while Mary-Margret and David went over to Regina's.

"You did it."

"We did it." She corrected as she looked to Regina who was taking the black diamond. Neal captured her lips for a moment before they stood up.

"Yes we did." Regina grumbled as they all grouped together.

"I've got to say, Henry is right about a lot of things." Her father said. She laughed.

"Yeah he is. Isn't that right kid?" She agreed and they all turned to, nothing. Here wasn't there. "Henry?"

"Henry?" Regina said and they all went around the corner. They all said Henry's name as it echoed through the mines. Then she spotted something on the floor. Henry's backpack.

"They took him."

* * *

><p>"How do you know where you're going?" Her father asked as they all ran towards the docks.<p>

"I don't really know. There they are!" They all started sprinting and yelling Henry's name. But then Greg threw the bean and a portal opened which the three of them jumped through.

"Henry!"

"The last bean." Regina breathed. Neal was able to hold her down despite her struggling.

"We have to follow them! We can't just leave him!"

"Emma that was the last bean. But we will find a way." He hugged her from the back. She just stared at that last spot she saw her son.

"We can't let them just take Henry!"

"They've taken Henry?" They all turned to Gold who had Belle by his side. Neal let go of his grip once he saw she wasn't going to run.

"Yeah. Please your the dark one, can you help us?" David asked with desperation.

"Please Gold." She breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry I can't. I spent centuries trying to cross worlds to my son. It's almost impossible." Was that it? She wouldn't ever see her son again?

"There has to be a way. Our family always finds a way." Belle was looking beyond them at something in the horizon.

"What's that?" She asks. They all turned around and took closer steps to the figure. It was a ship coming in from the horizon.

"Hook." They all went to the dock which the ship was being parked in. "What are you doing here Hook?" She asked as he walks off the deck.

"Helping." He replies dryly.

"Well you're too late." She replies as he reaches the end of the board.

"Am I?"

"I thought you only cared about yourself."

"I just needed reminding that I didn't." She takes the pouch and finds the bean inside. She looks up to him in wonder. He was looking at Neal. From what he had told her, Hook was like another father to him. Which was sort of creepy considering they looked the same age.

"Stop wasting time let's go." Regina pushed.

"Go where? I thought we were saving the town."

"We already did." David replied as though this was a normal conversation.

"Greg and Tamara kidnapped Henry." Neal filled him in.

"Well I offer my ship and services to help find your boy."

"But how do we know where to go?" She asked. They didn't exactly know where they could possibly take him. Wonderland? Oz?

"Leave that to me. I can find where Henry is." Gold said behind them. They were getting Henry back. So they all climbed on board the deck.

"Hey Emma are you okay?" Neal asked as he came up behind her. She was on the edge of the ship looking out to the ocean.

"What do you think?"

"We will find Henry. Even if we have to face off with some evil sorceress, we will get him back."

"I'm just glad you are with us. I don't know what I'd do if you fell through that portal." She turned around to face him.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me either." They kissed before everyone gathered around a barrel.

"Are you going to stop trying to kill me?" Gold asked Hook, vermin in his voice this was going to be a long mission.

"Aye." He replied. Gold nodded and waved his hand. In a mist of purple smoke a globe like thing appeared. It was blank. So Gold pricked his finger and a drop of blood landed in the globe. A map formed around the globe. One she did not recognise.

"Where is that?" She asked. She looked up to see Hook, Gold and Neal's feared expressions.

"Neverland." Neal replied. He had one arm protectively around her. Everyone separated.

"Neverland?! Didn't you tell me it is the place you don't want to end up?"

"Like I said, even if we have to face off against some sort of evil. Even if it's Peter Pan."

"Time to set sail." Hook called and everyone held on to the edge of the ship. She looked at the bean in her hand and threw it out to the water. It created a large green swirling vortex. She held on to the ropes and Neal held her close.

"So we're facing off against Peter Pan?"

"He's the worst person you could possibly meet." He replied.

"Whatever we have to go through, we will go it through together."

They intertwined their fingers just before they reached the edge of the portal as the ship fell through. She looked down at their hands and for the first time in a long time felt confident that no one was going to leave her. That he wasn't going to leave her again. Maybe she had found her home after so many years of running. So off they went as they fell through the portal to Neverland. And everything went still.

* * *

><p>In case you're wondering, yes they did find Henry after a lot of hard work, and a lot of challenges. Once they got back it was threat after threat. But soon enough they found peace. They all ended up in the Enchanted Forest years from that last moment as they went off to Neverland. They found home. So finally they did live,<p>

_Happily Ever After. _

Just like any other fairytale.

So this is...

_The End. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yes this is the end! Thank you again for those who read this, I hope you really enjoyed this story. It was hard updating with school and stuff, but you guys still stuck with me and this story. So thank you again. <strong>

**- ThreeHeadedMonkey8**

**- Jade**


	17. A Special Thank You

**A special thanks to...**

* * *

><p><em>All the followers... Seriously 50 of you guys! <em>

Adhara Amy Black

Carlaisabel

Doctor Q

Firecrane930

FlurryXxLoveXx

Girlyemma96

HarrylovesGinny09

Hedgehogs5428

Hinata001

Jenna Cregg

KariMaud

Katerina McSwarek

Keniie Masen

Lily887787

Madeline Khill

Megsay

Melly Black

N.146

Piger123

Pjevs98

RiverfAntDecGoldenSwanMerlock

Rue5400

Sam and Dean Gurl

Skybabeyyy

TetraGirl

ThatOneWildChild

TheAngelsarewatching

TheForeverONCER

TheHomemadeDarkmark

Till4everEnds23

TonnaMama81

Velkin13

VikiDaisy226

abrilmillet

badprobiemcgee

canterwoodgames

crocodilehunters

dancefan93

deathcab135

ducky93

esvetlanaa1

haasje

ivelisse

minorshan

mysteryshades

pinkpink110

prydain

squirtlee16

texasangel8

whitney1992

_A special thanks to those reviewers..._

TheForeverONCER

hannahlovespll

Guest reviewer: Leanne

TetraGirl

Mrs-Spiderman-Penguin

Skyeward-MusicLover

Sophie929

Guest reviewers.

_And don't worry I haven't forgotten about you:_

HarrylovesGinny09

And the guest reviewer, (who I'm guessing is mostly the same)

_A really special thank you for reviewing continuously throughout this story. _

_Also thank you to the favourites, I'm guessing most of you are the same as the followers but if you aren't, sorry I didn't mention you, but thank you. _

And that community which this story was added to.

_Thank you guys! _

* * *

><p><strong>-ThreeHeadedMonkey8<strong>

**-Jade**


End file.
